


【朝耀】请问要来点蛋糕吗[R18]

by zhangxiaojiu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangxiaojiu/pseuds/zhangxiaojiu





	【朝耀】请问要来点蛋糕吗[R18]

※朝耀only

※娱乐圈paro

※短篇，一发完

※是毫无剧情逻辑的车。是可爱小鹅点的奶油play。

 

王耀才刚刚扭开更衣室的门把手，便被匆匆赶来的电视台工作人员告知编剧临时找他，让他现在就去一趟演播室。

 

王耀今天是来完成一档美食节目的录制的。他在电视台不算是新人，但唯一长期主持的就只有这一档周末档的美食节目，无论是他还是他的节目，都一直不温不火的。他记得今天的节目安排是制作最近在网上很火爆的草莓海绵蛋糕。因为他自己无论是对这档长期节目还是对烹制美食都相当得心应手，所以编剧一般只会和他商量大概主题，很少对他节目的每个环节都做详细的指示。像今天这样提出要在节目开始前碰面，次数实在是是很少。

 

王耀看了一眼手腕内侧的表盘，距离节目的正式录制还有两个小时。因为这是他唯一一档电视节目，所以他向来上心的很，会提起过来做准备。提前这么久联系他，是有什么重大的变动吗？

 

他的节目固定使用的演播室门关着。他轻轻地叩了叩门，打开了门。

 

演播室的灯开着，但是却似乎没有人。

 

王耀走进了演播室，顺手关上了门。

 

他想着编剧可能有事临时离开了，便走到了料理台前，一边查看今天道具组准备的烹调道具与食材，一边等着编剧回来。

 

他听到门口传来动静的时候，从料理台前抬起脸，循声望去。却没有想到，进来的人并不是编剧。

 

“……你怎么会在这里？”王耀先是问出了这一句，这话一出口便反应了过来，“是你让人找我过来的？”

 

“你猜？”来者并没有一口肯定，但他并未否认的态度便让王耀心中有了定论。

 

王耀不由得微微皱起了眉：“你不该在电视台里做这种事情的。我们不是说好了在外面不要随便单独见面吗？”

 

对方也走到了料理台前，那张英挺的面容上露出了有点委屈的神色：“可是我外出录制节目之后，我们都好几天没有见面了。我也是才在隔壁完成了整期节目的收尾。”那双迷人的翠绿眼瞳里有星晕般的流光忽闪忽闪的，“因为你天天耳提面命说要在外面保持距离，我刚刚看到你都不敢上前和你打招呼，只能悄悄地找人约你过来。”王耀能看到那双眼瞳中倒映出的自己，“好几天没有见面了……我真的很想你。”

 

看着他那张在此时此刻各外显得乖顺的面容和柔软的金发，王耀忍不住软下了心，凑过去安抚性地亲了一下他的脸颊：“好了，那不怪你了。”

 

“你这一期节目的嘉宾是谁？啊，好羡慕啊，我也想和你一起做节目。”

 

“我可不想你在我的节目中发挥你那毁灭性的厨艺。”

 

——话虽这样说，但更多的还是因为他平平无奇的美食栏目根本没有能力请到当红小天王。他的节目和隔壁可不一样。隔壁虽然也是周末档，却是放在黄金时段播出的、这段时间正人气火爆的真人秀节目，凭借着极高的收视率和高额聘金才有能力邀请亚瑟·柯克兰入镜，他这种人气平平又经费普通的小节目可纳不下这尊大佛。

 

“……几天不见，你已经开始嫌弃我了吗？”

 

王耀淡淡地笑起来，亚瑟今天这样乖顺的样子看来十分能讨得他的欢心，他甚至主动伸出手去，轻轻地握住对方的：“那今晚让你充满了解一下我的不嫌弃好了？今晚去我那边？我一会儿完成了这边的录制也马上就回去。你开车路上记得小心跟拍。”

 

“今晚……吗？”亚瑟缓缓地眨了一下眼睛，长长的眼睫毛轻轻地扇动了一下，“可是，我等不及了——”

 

没等王耀反应过来他所说的，便被猝不及防地推倒在了料理台上。

 

他还没来得及换上今天节目需要的服装，只穿着一件浅灰色的薄毛衣开衫。

 

他的后背隔着薄薄的毛衣贴在料理台上。

 

料理台又冰又硬。

 

尽管已经不止一次经历过对方突如其来的兴致，王耀当下还是吃了一惊：“你要做什么，这可是在演播室。”

 

亚瑟却是贴上去，在他的颈窝蹭了蹭，柔软的金发轻轻地划过王耀的脸颊，完全答非所问的自顾自说着：“……你的毛衣和你一样软乎乎的。”

 

他感叹的语气也软乎乎的，这让王耀即便手推拒在了他的肩头，却也无论如何都难以不讲情面地一把推开他。反倒是被他有机可乘地抓住了双手的手腕，拉过了头顶。

 

亚瑟接着侧过脸去，把嘴唇贴在了他的嘴唇上，并且毫不客气地用舌头舔弄他柔软的唇瓣，又探入他的口中舔过他的牙齿，搅弄他的舌头。他一边搅弄，一边吮吸他口中未及时吞咽下去的津液。仍有津液顺着王耀未能闭合的嘴唇中淌出，又被他用舌头轻轻地舔舐去。

 

“好了，别闹了……”唇舌终于被放开的王耀微微喘息着开口，碍于亚瑟今日表现的乖甜，他无法说出重话来，只能毫无威慑力地道，“你可别在演播室胡来。”

 

亚瑟一只手抓着王耀被他举过头顶的双手手腕，另一只手却开始解王耀的腰带。

 

“——亚瑟？”

 

亚瑟正望着他的碧翠眼瞳里此时释放出了令他感到有些陌生的危险信号。他的腰带已经被亚瑟解开并且抽了出来，继而系在了他被迫举过头顶的双手手腕上。

 

亚瑟亲吻在了他的侧脸，那一贯用于唱歌的迷人嗓音此时低低的在他的耳边响起：“其实我啊，每次收看你的节目的时候，都有这样的想法……”亚瑟舔舐在他的耳廓上，继而吮吸着他的耳垂，“好想在这个料理台上做一次……”

 

“——这可是演播室。”

 

“没关系的，我把门锁上了。而且……”亚瑟顺着他的侧脸一路亲吻舔舐到他的锁骨处，同时慢条斯理地、一个一个地解开了他的开衫扣子，“距离你的节目开始录制，不是还有两个小时吗……”

 

王耀终于明白他今天为什么表现的格外乖顺，说出口的话也格外的甜蜜了。

 

都是为了让他松下警惕。

 

亚瑟在解开了他所有的开衫扣子后，敞开了他的衣衫。他在他的胸口亲吻了一下，而后抬起了身。看着他在料理台上搜寻的目光，王耀不由得升起一股不太好的预感。他看到亚瑟的目光落在什么上面停顿了下来，继而探过身子将那样物品取了过来。

 

那是制作组为了今天的草莓海绵蛋糕准备的、装好了裱花嘴、灌满了奶油的裱花袋。

 

“等、等一下，这个东西你不太会用吧……”

 

亚瑟却是已经将它拿在了手上，望向他的眼神明暗莫测：“是啊，所以……就麻烦你，教教我了。”

 

他说这话时，语气中的不怀好意太过明显，让王耀不由得向后更加贴紧了料理台。

 

“怎么不说话？”亚瑟却是并没有因为他这一退避的反应放过他，反而进一步逼了上来——他拿着裱花袋，微微偏了偏头，柔软的金发也跟着微微晃动，“这个到底要怎么用呢？请教教我吧。”

 

他那双向来迷惑性极强的迷人眼瞳直视着王耀，最后那句“请教教我吧”更是拖长了音，让王耀无法回避。

 

“……只要对准需要奶油的地方，然后挤压后端就可以——唔……”

 

当冰凉的奶油落在他敏感的乳尖上的时候，王耀忍不住低吟着瑟缩了一下。他受到刺激的乳头立刻敏感地挺立了起来。

 

亚瑟把奶油挤在了他的乳尖连着粉嫩的乳晕上，乳尖的樱粉和乳晕的浅粉在奶白色的顺滑奶油中若隐若现，搭在王耀本就白嫩的胸口上。而亚瑟却详装认真地打量了一番，并且自己做出了一番评价：“啊，挤出的形状一点儿也不好看。只能再来一次了。”他说着，俯下身去用舌头舔舐沾满了奶油的乳晕，又把满是奶油的乳尖含入口中，重重的吮吸了一口，引得王耀低低地喘息着轻颤了一下。

 

他在王耀的胸口不断挤上奶油，而后又以不满意为理由而舔舐去。直到弄得王耀的胸口一片吻痕，两边的乳尖都被玩弄得颜色转红转深，可怜兮兮地挺立着，才终于在王耀“……你练习的够多了吧”这样的出声下停了下来。

 

“既然你都这样说了，那好吧。”亚瑟似乎是妥协了一般，却是转而去脱下王耀的裤子，“既然练习够了，那就开始正式环节吧。”

 

“什、什么正式环节？！”

 

王耀已经被亚瑟微微抬起腰，长裤连着底裤被一起拉了下去。而后，他没有得到回答，便被亚瑟翻了个身，正面朝下贴在料理台上。他的开衫被亚瑟敞开了，光裸的胸腹贴在料理台上，冰凉凉的。

 

“把屁股翘起来一点。”

 

“不——”

 

他的拒绝却没有得到丝毫应有的回应。他感觉到亚瑟揉捏了一番他的臀瓣，继而把什么凉凉的东西贴在了他的后穴穴口处。

 

他不由得瑟缩了一下。

 

接着便有什么凉凉的、稠稠的东西被挤了进来。

 

他这次终于挣扎起来：“你别在这里乱来啊——”身后的人并没有停止将奶油灌进来，反而按住了他的背脊：“别乱动，小心这个金属的裱花嘴把你的穴口划破。”

 

王耀终于被迫停止了挣扎。他能感觉有更多的奶油大股大股地挤进了他的后穴里。那种浓稠而冰凉的东西灌入体内，一开始的感觉非常奇怪，但是渐渐地，又能感觉到其中有种奇妙的快感。他感觉自己的体内被一点一点地灌满。

 

“好像灌满了。”亚瑟这样说着，终于拿开了那万恶的裱花袋。随着裱花袋的拿开，收缩的小穴挤出了一些被灌入体内的奶油，黏腻地落在他的臀缝里。

 

“怎么挤出来了？看来得找点什么堵上……”亚瑟在他的身后像是自言自语般说道。

 

而后，王耀便感觉有什么冰凉凉、形状有些圆润、质感有些凹凸不平的东西再一次抵在了他的穴口。

 

他有些抗拒地挣扎了起来。

 

“别动哦，这个有点大，你这样乱动我可塞不进去。”亚瑟说着，强硬地按住了他。然后将那个东西一点点地往他的穴内塞进去。

 

“哈……是、是什么……你……拿出去……”

 

那个东西确实有些大，无法顺利被后穴容纳。后穴穴口被完全撑开了，艰难地收缩着咬着那样东西。

 

“你猜猜看。”

 

王耀开始回忆他在检查烹调道具与食材的时候看到的东西。

 

奇怪的是，他的后穴挤压着，那个东西似乎真的随着后穴的收缩挤压变小了，同时还有什么湿漉漉的液体被挤压得流了出来，顺着他的臀瓣一直流到了大腿根上。

 

“唔啊……是……是……草莓……吗……”

 

“一下子就猜到了，该怎么说……不愧是美食节目主持人吗？”亚瑟这样说着，同时用力地将那个草莓完全推入了他的后穴，敏感的穴口连着后穴内壁被表面凹凸不平的草莓用力地擦过，带来一种陌生而强烈的快感，引得王耀喘息着低低地呻吟起来。

 

王耀的后穴无法自由闭合，收缩着不断挤压着那枚草莓。

 

“草莓都要被挤坏了呢。”

 

“够了吧……别玩了……”

 

“这可不行。”

 

又有什么抵在了他的穴口。

 

这一次，是他所熟悉的。

 

“不——”王耀抗拒地挣扎起来，这一次的反抗比之前的都更加剧烈，“里面还有其他东西，你这样进来会搞坏的——”

 

亚瑟却是完全从后面压制着他，咬着他的耳垂低声道：“不会的。”他抵在穴口的性器便随着他的话一点一点地插了进来，“配合点，不然我可不保证在节目开始录制前我能结束。”

 

王耀恨恨地咬了咬牙，用力地夹紧了后穴，紧紧地裹住刚刚插入进来的性器。

 

随着亚瑟的插入，在奶油的顺滑作用下，那颗被挤压坏了的草莓也跟着被顶进了更深处。

 

浓稠的奶油和表明凹凸不平的草莓伴随着插入带来与以往不同的体验。王耀被后穴的快感刺激得呻吟起来，难以再次反抗地软着身子趴在了料理台上。

 

亚瑟一边对着王耀的敏感点大力抽插起来，一边把手探到前面去揉捏王耀的乳尖，带来前后夹击的快感体验。

 

“哈……草莓……啊……被、被顶到……唔……里面了……”

 

“没关系，”亚瑟一边亲吻着他的侧脸，一边更加用力地顶弄了进去，有不知道是从后穴溢出的还是随着亚瑟的性器拔出时被带出的混杂着草莓汁水的奶油顺着臀缝慢慢地滑落，“一会儿弄出来就好了。”

 

“唔……啊……”

 

前后夹击的快感让王耀的脸上升腾起一片薄薄的绯红色，眼里也浮现出了生理性泪水的水雾。

 

“虽然我很喜欢你这个时候的声音，但是考虑到这是在电视台，你最好声音压低点儿。”

 

亚瑟的这句话让王耀羞怒地咬紧了嘴唇，同时也因为身处公共场合的刺激而绞紧了后穴。亚瑟终于控制不住更加用力地往他的敏感点上顶弄，在王耀在叠加的快感中射出来的同时也在他的后穴内射了出来。

 

他看着王耀因为高潮的快感而失神的水汽迷蒙的双眼，忍不住凑过去亲吻在他同样染上了红晕的眼角上。

 

他在给王耀做后穴的清理、把里面被捣弄的不成样子的草莓抠弄出来的过程中，没能控制住又把王耀按在料理台上做了一次。

 

在王耀软着身子靠在料理台上扣上自己的开衫扣子的时候，他问亚瑟：“现在几点了？”

 

“二点五十。”

 

——距离他的节目录制开始只有十分钟了。他哪里来得及把料理台上的残局都收拾干净！

 

不对，等一下，可是一般节目开始前半个小时节目组的人就会来演播室做录播准备了……

 

“哦，忘了和你说了，今天的节目因为导演临时有事，改期到明天了。其实编剧要和你说的就是这件事情。只是他要通知你的这个消息被我半路截了过来而已。”

 

“……你今晚准备睡客厅吧。”


End file.
